13 Things to Know About Jade West
by MaggieBee21
Summary: "There are 13 things you need to know about my girlfriend, Jade West, and you'll never ask me why I'm with her again." Beck makes us understand his girlfriend, or, how Beck and Jade met.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

.

_._

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

There was a common question, which I got asked all the time and to be honest, I've gotten tired of it. I've tried to tell people that it wasn't explainable, and in fact, I was lying, cause it _was_ explainable. It would just take a while.

"_Why are you still with Jade?"_

I could understand, why people kept asking that. For them our relationship must look like…like… well, I don't know what it must look like, cause I'm certainly not them.

My name is Beck Oliver, I'm 16 years old, go to Hollywood Arts High school and my girlfriend is… well, let's say pretty hard to understand. People often wonder why I'm with her and I think the correct question would be: "Why shouldn't I?"

I knew more about her than anyone else did and that was probably what made me stick with her. She was fascinating in so many different ways, she could blow my mind within seconds, could make me forget everything around me. I was addicted to this girl and to understand this, you'll have to listen to my story.

It won't take long. Ok, it probably will, but you have time, don't you? Good.

There are 13 things you need to know about my girlfriend, Jade West, and you'll never ask me why I'm with her again.

.

.

.

**AN: So, this is just a short prologue and I'm thinking about posting the first chapter right now, because it's already written. The chapters are going to be quite short too, but I'll try to update every day.**

**Please tell me what you think about this and review!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	2. Number one: Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :/**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number one: "Thank You"**

**.**

**.**

_Jade West never said thank you, especially not when she didn't know someone. Deal with it._

_._

_._

She took the salad, I had bought her, without any other words and I sat down next to her.

It was funny. The following silence would be seen as rude, if it came from anyone else besides Jade, but I was used to her strange behavior.

I actually appreciated the silence, she could also start picking on me, cause I did something wrong.

Jade never said thank you, and that was probably the first of many things I had learned about her.

.*.

*.*

"_Hey."_

_A guy with tanned skin and quite long, black hair approached the annoyed looking girl. She was standing in front of the snack machine, slamming her fist against it and constantly pushing long, dark brown streaks of her hair out of her face. _

"_What?" _

_She glared at him. She wasn't really fond of people, especially not of strangers, who just randomly ran up her. _

"_You need some help?" _

_He offered her a cheeky smile. _

"_Do I look like it?"_

"_Kinda, yeah."_

_She decided to ignore him and kept hitting the machine._

"_Did it eat your dollar?"_

"_No, I'm just beating that piece of crap, because I feel like it. Are you stupid?"_

"_Not that I know of."_

_He quickly pulled another dollar out of his pocket and offered it to her, still smiling._

"_Here."_

_She hesitated for a moment, but took it then, and shoved it into the machine without a second word. He was slightly hurt, he had hoped for a "Thank You" or at least for a smile from the dark girl, but he hadn't prevented that reaction._

_She quickly got her chocolate bar and rushed past him, without even looking in his direction._

_He glanced after her, a bit overwhelmed, still not really realizing what just had happened._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: So, I hope you understand it. :P The part, written in italic, is a flashback to when Beck first learned the implied thing about Jade and the normal written part is an example for that in the present. Do I confuse you? I hope not.**

**And I'm very sorry that the chapters are so short, but I think it's kinda cuter, when they're short. Maybe they'll get longer later on. I don't know yet.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	3. Number two: Singing

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number two: Singing**

**.**

**.**

_A voice, dark and a bit harsh, but so clear and beautiful at the same time, reached his ears and if it was possible to just fall in love with a voice, then that's what had just happened to him._

_._

_._

Jade was on the small stage, singing, totally concentrated and focused.

"_I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie__, __  
><em>_I have my freedom but I don't have much time.__  
><em>_Faith has been broken tears must be cried,__  
><em>_let's do some living after we die.__  
><em>_Wild horses couldn't drag me away,__  
><em>_wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday.__  
><em>_Wild horses couldn't drag me away,__  
><em>_wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday."_

Hearing and watching Jade sing, no matter if on stage or if it was just the two of us, was mind blowing, without a doubt.

I watched her getting off the stage; the whole class was rehearsing for the upcoming showcase. Screw the showcase, Jade was all I needed to hear.

"You were amazing" I told her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know" she answered, smirking, "I always am."

"Yes you are."

This was the second thing I had learned about Jade West.

.*.

*.*

_He was walking through the hallway hurriedly, he was already late. _

_She was in the small rehearsing room, only a few doors away and sang, just for herself and though so perfect, with so much soul._

"I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,  
>now you decided to show me the same.<br>No sweeping exits or off stage lines,  
>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind.<br>Wild horses, couldn't drag me away,  
>wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away."<p>

_He perked his ears up, suddenly eager to know, where this amazing voice came from and followed the sound, completely forgetting that he should be in his improv class right now._

_She didn't notice the door slowly opening; she was too absorbed in her rehearsing. He quickly peeked through the now slightly opened door, a smile appearing on his face, when he recognized the girl he had met at the snack machine a few days ago. Then he slowly closed the door, not wanting to interrupt her. _

_Though it sounded ridiculous, cause he didn't even know this girl, he was pretty sure, he had just fallen in love._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Haha, I kinda love this story. I got all the 13 things planned out and I honestly can't wait to write the last chapter, cause this will be the sweetest. So there'll probably be a lot of updates to this story! Yay!**

**-SereneCullen: There will probably be an explanation, but in a later chapter. There will often be references and explanations to earlier chapters. :)**

**Virtual cookies and/or cupcakes for anyone who reviews!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	4. Number three: No

**Disclaimer: Victorious sadly doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number three: "No"**

**.**

**.**

"_No" was definitely one of her favorite words, he quickly learned that, when he was trying to ask her out for the first time._

_._

_._

"No."

I sighed. I loved Jade, I really did, but sometimes she was a bit stubborn.

Ok, really stubborn. And not only sometimes.

"Why not?"

"Cause I hate her."

"Hate is a strong word, babe."

She frowned and glared at me.

"I just don't understand why you have to hang out with Vega, she makes me sick."

"You can hang out with Cat instead."

"No."

I sighed again. My girlfriend was probably the most complicated person in the universe.

"Why not?"

"She's with Robbie; I can't stand his stupid puppet."

I looked at her and a slight smirk appeared on my face. Discussions with Jade always went like this; she wanted to have the last word every time. That was the third and probably most unsettling thing I had learnt about my lovely girlfriend.

.*.

*.*

"_No."_

_He was surprised. He had never been rejected before; he didn't really know how to react to this._

"_Why not?" he asked, hoping the dark girl would change her mind._

"_I barely know you." she answered shortly, hoping the annoying boy would leave her alone._

_He really left, cause he didn't know what else to say, but he promised himself to try again soon._

_She looked after him, slightly regretting what she had just done, because the guy seemed nice. But it was easier this way._

"_No."_

_She couldn't believe that he had tried again. She had thought that she had scared him away. _

"_Just one date." He looked at her pleading "Please?" She had to say yes some day. _

_She didn't understand why this guy wanted to be with her, there were tons of pretty girls at Hollywood Arts. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, for only one date… _

"_No." she said finally. It was easier this way._

_It was getting ridiculous. He wouldn't leave her alone._

_It was getting frustrating. She kept saying "No"._

"_No." _

_It had become a daily routine. For two weeks now, he had been standing next to her locker every day, trying to ask her out, but she rejected him every time. He wasn't gonna give up though._

"_I hadn't expected another answer actually."_

"_Then why do you keep asking?"_

"_Someday you'll say 'yes'."_

_He was so stubborn, it annoyed her, but it was cute at the same time. Not that she liked cute. _

_He looked at her expectant. _

_She hesitated for a second and he saw a tiny chance._

"_No." It was easier this way. He would hurt her anyway. _

_One morning he wasn't at her locker to wait for her, and she caught herself glancing around in the hallway, looking for him. She hated herself for that._

_He was late this morning and turned up at her locker just seconds before she was about to go to class. He started to ask his usual question, but she interrupted him._

"_Yes." _

_She had no idea, why she had said this, but it had felt right. Though it would be more complicated this way._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: School's killing me! So much to do! So anyways, here's an update. I feel bad, cause the chapters are so short and I haven't updated the last week. Please forgive me. 3**

**Please review!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	5. Number four: Coffee

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number four: Coffee**

**.**

**.**

_Her weird obsession with coffee makes him smirk, cause the longer you think about it, the more sense it makes._

_._

_._

I watched her sipping her coffee, not even realizing that I had done so, until she shot a glare back.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop looking at me like you've never seen me before in your life."

I couldn't help, but grin, because she didn't even realize how fascinating she really was.

"Ugh, this tastes like crap!" She angrily put her coffee cup on the table, glaring at it, like she was hoping that it would explode as a punishment for its bad taste.

"Told you not to get coffee from a shop that spells coffee wrong." I smirked against my will, aware of that it wasn't a good idea to be a know-it-all right now.

"So? How should I have known that their coffee tastes like dishwater? There were a lot of people in there; I thought it would be quite enjoyable at least."

"You know what? If that makes you happy, I'm gonna make you coffee."

"Yeah, cause you can do it better."

She smirked, sarcasm glistering in her eyes.

"Hey! Now I'm offended! I know you long enough to satisfy your picky requirements when it comes to coffee."

I did, that was unavoidable if you were with Jade. If I hadn't been able to make her coffee the exact way she wanted it, I would have had a hard time dating her. But luckily, this was the fourth thing I had learned about Jade West.

.*.

*.*

_It was their first date._

_He was still happy that she finally had said "yes". _

_She still couldn't believe that she actually had said "yes". But she didn't regret it. _

"_How do you want your coffee?"_

"_Black with two sugars."_

_They were in a small coffee shop, just a few minutes away from their school. She seemed to know the place quite well, cause the guy behind the counter had greeted her, when they had walked in. _

_She was already waiting at one of the small tables, when he came back with their coffees. He carefully put them down and handed her the one over._

"_Her you are."_

_She took it without another word. That actually didn't surprise him anymore after their first meeting. _

"_So?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows and he wondered how she did this with such an effect. _

"_What?"_

"_Why have you been all annoying the last weeks?"_

"_Cause I wanted to go out with you." He thought that that was somehow obvious, but smiled though at her kinda cute question._

"_Why?" She had always been asking a lot of questions. She was just curious._

"_Cause you fascinate me." She did. Her dark appearance seemed to fit her attitude perfectly, if you didn't know her, but now that they were alone, she seemed to open up a bit. Not completely, just a bit. _

_She blushed a little. She wasn't sure if he could see it, but she hoped he didn't. It was just an annoying side effect when you were so pale. Nobody had ever told her that she fascinated him, and it was weird to hear it from a guy she didn't even really know._

"_You're weird." she said and smiled a little, against her will. _

_He smiles too and while she keeps sipping her coffee, he realizes that she's a lot like the beverage she' drinking. Black with two sugars; dark when you first see her, meet her, talk to her, but slightly sweet when you get to know her better._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Uhm, yeah. This took me forever to write, and it's not even good. :(**

**Reviews cheer me up, by the way! :P**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	6. Number five: Family

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**!Edit: AN: With this chapter, I suggest for you to read my story "Don't worry, my little girl". I'm not trying to advertise here, but you might understand this chapter a little better if you do. But it also works if you haven't read it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number five: Family**

**.**

**.**

_He figures that her family must be more screwed up than he thought when he wants to pick her up one time._

_._

_._

"Your brother's really coming?" I looked at her in slight disbelief.

"No. He just _said _he would come. It's not like he'll keep that promise."

She somewhat angrily cut up a bunch of flowers with a pair of scissors.

"Well, why are you angry anyway? I thought you hate him."

She shot me a glare that would have probably frightened many people to death and I immediately regretted what I had just said. She sighed irritated, but I could swear there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. I'm probably the only one, who could notice that.

"That's not the point." She threw the now damaged flowers on the floor. "I…I just…Argh, I don't know!"

I stayed silent for a second, waiting for her to say something. She finally did, after a few moments of silence.

"You're actually right; I don't really want him to visit. He's gonna get in a fight with Mum anyway. And I haven't seen him in almost 5 years. God knows where he has been."

"But?" I asked carefully, because I was pretty sure that hadn't been all.

"But he's my brother."

I smiled a little at her unusual softness and was just about to say something, but she was faster.

"And I really wanna kick his fucking ass."

So much for the softness. But I could understand her, though I had never met her brother. The only thing I knew about him was that he had left 5 years ago.

That was the fifth thing I had learned about Jade West. She might often think about kicking someone's ass, but even more often when it came to her family.

.*.

*.*

_As soon as he pressed the doorbell, he heard the voices coming from inside the house. They sounded pretty angry._

_The sound of the doorbell made her come back to reality. She went answering it, leaving her mother in the living room without another word. _

_A quite shocked look appeared on her face when she opened the door. She had been so busy with fighting with her mother that she had completely forgotten about him._

"_Are you okay?" is the first thing he said, when her face appeared behind the door, cause she certainly didn't look like it. Her hair was tied back in a loose, messy ponytail and there were quite dark shadows underneath her eyes, which she hadn't been able to hide with makeup. He was here to pick her up, but it seemed like she had forgotten about it._

"_I'm fine." she answered, but as much of a good actress she was, she didn't convince him._

"_Jade! Who are you talking to?" A quite angry voice reached his ears and he figured that it must have been her mother. Her facial expression changed from some kind of tired, to irritated within seconds and she shut the door behind her. Now they were standing in the front of her house and neither of them really knew what to say._

_He was worried about her, because she looked like she was about to have a breakdown._

_She was uncomfortable, because she didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not him._

"_You wanna tell me what has happened?" he smiled at her a little._

"_Not really." was her answer and a loud yell of "Jade!" kept him from responding._

_She nervously looked over her shoulder to the front door._

"_I know you're here to pick me up, but it's not the best moment right now, I…"_

"_It's okay." he interrupted her "see you tomorrow at school?"_

_She nodded quickly, glad that he wasn't mad._

_He offered her a last smile, before he turned around, still a bit worried. But he was quite sure that a girl like her was able to handle difficult situations. That was at least what he hoped._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: So, this turned out way different than I had planned it. :P I actually wanted the flash back bit to be about her brother too, but I couldn't find a way of doing it. I'm very sorry. I hope you can forgive me. :P**

**Did anyone else notice that the chapters get longer every time? I'm proud of myself. :P**

**Please review and make me happy!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	7. Number six: Insecurity

**AN: I AM NOT DEAD! Ok, here's the thing: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just completely lost inspiration for this story! But it's back now, I hope. So please don't hurt me, okay? :P**

**Diclaimer: I still don't own Victorious. Not even after this long pause.**

* * *

><p><em><span>13 things to know about Jade West<span>_

.

.

**Number six: Insecurity**

**.**

**.**

_The last thing he had expected from a girl like her was being insecure, but he soon realized that he knew way less about her than he had thought._

_._

_._

"Okay, but what if…"

"Stop saying 'what if'!"

Jade looked at me in a questioning way that almost made her seem vulnerable. Well, as vulnerable as my usually kind of scary girlfriend could manage to look. I put my hand on one of her shoulders.

"You _know _you nailed this audition, why do you keep worrying about it?"

"I don't know…" she let out an irritated sigh "it's just… lately it feels like, whatever I'm doing, someone is always better than me." Her expression darkened "mostly Vega."

I carefully rolled my eyes, praying that she didn't see it, cause that would've been my end.

"Come on, that's not true. You're exaggerating. Just cause Tori got a lot of leads in the last months, this doesn't mean that you're any less talented."

She only shot me a glare "Well yeah, thanks for pointing _that_ out again."

I sighed. "What do I have to do, so that you stop thinking about it?"

"Well for the start, you could stop talking about it. And stop looking at me in such a pitiful way."

I almost had to smile. As much as she was trying to hide it, I knew she was really insecure about Tori, who kept beating her. And to be honest, though I should probably know better after almost three years, it still surprised me. That was the sixth thing I had learned about Jade West. Her tough mask lets you forget the insecure girl that hides behind it most of the time.

.*.

*.*

"_I don't understand why you even want to be with me."_

_He didn't really know what to respond. She just looked at him, obviously waiting for him to say something._

"_I just do" he shrugged "what is so hard to understand here?"_

_She looked at her feet, pretending to be really fascinated by the laces of her boots._

"_I'm sorry about yesterday" she finally said, looking up, but still avoiding his eyes._

"_It's okay" he said "It's normal to forget about things from time to time."_

_But deep down he was worried about her; she had looked so vulnerable yesterday, when she had opened the door. Not at all like the tough girl he had thought he was going out with. Not that she had been any less lovable. _

_She was ashamed. They had only been going out for a month, and he had already seen her in her most vulnerable state. _

"_It's just, cause my mom, you know…" she started, but soon got lost in his eyes, which were looking at her in an understanding and –could that be? - some sort of loving way. _

"_You don't need to explain yourself" he calmed her down, because he could see, that it was hard for her to talk about this. _

_She seemed somewhat relieved, making him wonder if there was something more behind all this, a complete other side to _her_._

_His understanding tone and comforting eyes made her wonder, if she had really become weak, if this boy had really done this to her. _

_He figured that if there was another side to her, he couldn't wait to get to know her._

_She figured that now, where it had already happened she could as well go with it and see where it would take her._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Ok, this is not my longest chapter, but I need some time to feel into the story again, if you know what I mean. ;) Please review and make me happy! And again, please don't hurt me! *ducks* O.o**


	8. Number seven: Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. :/ Dan Schneider does. That lucky, lucky man…**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number seven: Love**

**.**

**.**

_Love is a strong word, but so is hate. That's why it is so incomprehensible to him, how she can overuse the one expression, and at the same time determinedly avoid the other._

_._

_._

"Cutting up Lane's entire paperwork while he's gone for 15 minutes to talk with the principal, is _not _how you're supposed to spend your guidance counseling lessons!"

Jade just smirked at me, knowing I wasn't really mad at her and actually found it pretty funny. Well, I did, but that still didn't excuse her behavior.

"So what? I was bored."

I tried to hide my smirk, but unsuccessfully.

"See, you think that it's funny too" she grinned, throwing a pillow at me, that missed me by a few inches.

"Bad target" I stated, attempting to throw it back at her, but she looked at me warningly.

"Beckett James Oliver, do not even _dare _to throw that pillow in my direction" she said with a threatening glare. I just smirked amusedly and made an implicative movement with my hand.

"You wouldn't dare" she said, sounding pretty convinced and I couldn't help but prove her wrong.

"Argh, I _hate _you" she snapped at me as the pillow hit her right in the face and I laughed.

"I love you" I said, moving closer to her "and I know you love me too. Just admit it." I playfully poked her stomach.

Her glare just got more threatening and she looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Love is such a beautiful word, you should use it more often" I continued to tease her.

She looked away and I felt a bit guilty, I of all people should know that she avoids the word Love whenever she can. Because this was the seventh and most hurtful thing I had learned about Jade West.

*.*

.*.

_It had been 3 months._

_They were hanging out at his place almost every afternoon, he had gotten his own RV for his birthday and it provided them lots of privacy. _

_He'd let her pick a movie to watch and he already regretted it, cause it was bloody and scary, though she seemed to enjoy it. He didn't complain, if it made her happy, he was okay with it. _

_She had to admit that she liked his RV, it was not huge, but there was more than enough space for both of them. She had picked a horror movie for them to watch, even though it was in the afternoon, and she could see that it frightened him. Secretly she thought that it was really sweet how he would put up with a movie, he didn't like, just for her, but she didn't say so._

"_That chick is so gonna die if she keeps running that direction" she said instead, eyes glued to the screen._

"_I thought everyone in this movie was gonna die?" he asked, closing his eyes as said girl's head was chopped off._

"_Oh yeah, they do, I've already seen it twice."_

_He chuckled. "Then what's the point in watching it again?"_

_She smirked. "I like seeing people die due to their stupidity."_

_Even though this was pretty weird, he felt a wave of affection for the dark girl sitting next to him. And even though it was a really weird thing to say, when people's heads were chopped off on a TV screen simultaneously, he let the three words pass his lips._

"_I love you."_

_He felt her stiffen beside him, and her gaze wandered from the TV screen to her hands, which were folded in her lap._

_She tensed at the words that had just left his mouth, trying to figure out what she should do now. There was no denying that the feelings she had for him were special, something she had never felt before, and maybe this even was how love felt. But she couldn't tell him so, she just couldn't._

_He felt a slight sting in chest, when it didn't look like she was going to respond._

_She looked at him apologetically, getting up shortly afterwards and leaving without another word._

_She knew it wasn't the best way to deal with something like that, but it was the easiest. Avoiding her problems was her way of solving them._

_He was left in his RV, not sure if what had just happened, had been something like a break-up. And he couldn't stop thinking about what he could possibly have done wrong to make her leave like that._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Wow, that was… kinda sad. :/ I seriously have no idea how my chapters happen, I just write them and afterwards I ask myself how I come up with that chiz. :P**

**Sooo, anyways, in the next chapter we'll get some of the explanations you guys have already been waiting for. ;) I hope it'll make sense xD**

**Please review and make me happy! I know I always say that, but so many people click on my stories, and only a few reviewed so far, so… Lemme know what u think! **

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	9. Number eight: Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. But I'm working on it. :P**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number eight: Tears**

**.**

**.**

_She never cries, because she's strong and she isn't supposed to cry. But in case you haven't realized yet: Jade West never does what she's supposed to._

_._

_._

"You alright?" I asked, seriously concerned as I saw Jade walking past my locker.

"Leave me alone" she shot back, not even bothering to look at me.

My alarm bells rang, cause _leave me alone_ meant _I am NOT alright, why do you even bother asking, come and comfort me _in Jade language. Yeah, that exists. And if I wouldn't be able to understand it, I'd have a hell of a lot of problems more.

So I followed her, what wasn't that easy, cause when Jade is in a bad mood, she is moving _fast. _Almost running.

I ignored the bell telling me that I should go to class; I had more important things to take care of. Like my girlfriend, who happened to have barricaded herself in the Janitors closet.

I gently knocked on the door, not saying anything though. She knew it was me. She knew I would follow her. I always do.

It didn't look like she was about to open the door, all I could hear were her sobs, which she desperately tried to hold back. I was really worried now, so I knocked again.

"Jade, please let me in."

I waited for 30 more seconds and then I heard the sound of an unlocking door. I opened it, slowly, not wanting the door to hurt Jade if she had been sitting anywhere near it.

But I found her sitting in a corner of the small room, as far away from the door as possible, knees up to her chest, still trying to hold back the tears streaming down her face.

I didn't bother asking what had happened, she'd tell me later anyways. I just sat down beside her, putting my arms around her.

I never really know what to do or say, when Jade starts crying, not that it happens often, it hardly happens at all actually. Though sometimes I feel in a strange way relieved when I see tears creeping their way down her cheeks, cause she shows her emotions so rarely that I see it as her way of telling me that she actually has them. I know this sounds weird, and I think you are only able to understand this if you have seen Jade West cry before.

Yes, this is the eighth thing I had learned about Jade West. It makes me so incredibly sad to see her cry, but at the same time it shows me a whole other side of her, one she hides from everyone else. It's only me who sometimes gets to see and understand it for a while, and even then I don't think I do completely.

.*.

*.*

_It had been two days since she had so hurriedly left his RV, leaving him confused and heartbroken. He wondered if they were now officially broken up._

_It had been two days since she had left him there, without an explanation. She had been afraid to call him or talk to him, how should she explain? She was sure that she had destroyed it. _

_It was more of a coincidence that he was actually home that day, his parents had wanted to go out for dinner with him this evening, but his Mom had gotten sick. _

_Years later he'd still be wondering what would have happened, if he hadn't been home that day, if things would have turned out differently. They'd probably have, he's almost sure._

_It had been her feet, which had subconsciously carried the rest of her body to his RV. She hadn't planned to go there at all, she hadn't planned anything. And so she was relieved, when she saw that the lights inside of the RV were turned on. He was home._

_He almost didn't hear the soft knock on his door, the TV was turned on and he wasn't expecting anyone. So he was quite dumbfounded when he saw her standing outside, shivering, cause she wasn't wearing more than jeans and a tank top and it definitely wasn't warm outside. And you can say he was quite shocked when he saw the tears streaming down her face. _

_She hated herself for crying, for being weak, especially in front of him. She offered him a weak smile as he let her in, guiding her to the couch and sitting down next to her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly._

"_Everything" she mumbled, avoiding his eyes "I've done everything wrong."_

_He didn't know what to say, so he just helplessly slipped an arm around her. _

"_That's not true" he said, not sure if she was even talking about their relationship._

"_Yes it is" she answered, her voice getting slightly louder "I tried to do what I'm supposed to, but it just doesn't work, it's all wrong. But it's supposed to keep me from getting hurt and…" Her little ramble got lost in a sob._

_She was not making any sense, and they both knew it. So he just waited for her to stop crying, gave her time to collect her thoughts._

_After some time she started again. "It's what my Mom always told me, you know. People are just going to hurt you, so don't even get involved with them. It's why I kept saying no, you know. I thought you were only going to break my heart anyway. That's why I couldn't let you get near to me and when you told me you loved me… I just couldn't say it back. It would have made me so vulnerable. And when I left and I thought it was over, I was heartbroken, but I realized that it hadn't been _you_, it had been _me,_ who had hurt me. I'm still not making sense, am I?" _

_He couldn't help, but smile a little. "More than before at least." _

_She sighed. "I'm a mess, ain't I?"_

_He was still smiling, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Maybe. But I don't care."_

"…_I love you." _

_It wasn't more than a mumble, if it hadn't been so quiet, he would have overheard it, but it meant more than anyone else saying it a million times. _

"_I love you too, little mess."_

_He could feel her smiling and tightened his arms around her._

_She figured that if this was what being vulnerable felt like, then she could absolutely live with it._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Uff. I think this is my longest chapter so far. The chapters of this story are supposed to be short, but I got a little carried away, especially in the first part. :P**

**I hope you like it though, it's one of my favorites so far, I have to admit. :)**

**Please leave reviews, they make me happy and I update faster. :P**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	10. Number nine: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I own neither Beck nor Jade. Cause if I did I wouldn't have to write this story and they'd still be happily together **_**on screen, **_**eating cupcakes. **

**.**

**AN:**** To begin with, I wanna thank sshaw101 and bella1985 for being regular and unbelievably sweet reviewers of this story! You 2 are awesome and I'm dedicating this chapter to you now, cause I feel like it. :P**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number nine: Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

_Whether she only displayed her jealousy in order to annoy him, or whether she actually was worried about other girls hitting on him (the latter being ridiculous in his eyes) - either way it was a side of her he had learned to love._

_._

_._

"Jade, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh, so now _I'm _the one being ridiculous, while you expect me to be perfectly fine with you _flirting _with about five different bitchy…"

I interrupted her little rant "Okay, I was not flirting with them, we were only talking! I don't see how there's anything wrong with…"

"Yeah, do not even try to pretend that you don't realize how they are staring at you. It's pathetic."

"They are not staring at…"

"Oh, so now you're defending them? Great, why not go back and join them again? Maybe have an orgy?"

I buried my face in my hands as I realized arguing with Jade would not get me anywhere. So I tried to calm her down instead.

"Jade, I love you, okay? I don't care about any other girls…"

"Yeah, that's what you always say."

"Well, cause it's true!"

"Then why even bother talking to them?"

"I'm just being nice, is that such a…"

"Since when does _being nice _mean _letting a bunch of sluts undress you with their eyes_?"

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't worry; you're the only one who's allowed to undress me."

She tried to glare at me, but couldn't hide the small smile forming on her face. It was tiny, but hey, at least she wasn't snapping at me anymore.

This was the ninth thing I had learned about Jade West. Though her permanent jealousy might be a bit annoying, it seems to be her weird way of showing me that she actually cares for me.

.*.

*.*

_She was approaching her locker in a bit of a hurry; class would start in only three minutes. As she quickly looked for her theater history book she caught a glimpse of him, he was still in the hallway talking to some girl she didn't know. But it was right there that she decided to hate this girl. She couldn't quite explain it – maybe it was the way the girl was smiling at him, maybe the way she flipped her hair, all she knew was that it caused an unknown feeling to creep up inside of her and she didn't like it at all._

_He saw her walking through the school entrance, but right as he wanted to walk up to her, he was distracted by this girl from his Spanish class. She was asking him something about their latest assignment and he quickly explained it to her, not wanting to turn her down. He did not notice the glances coming from his girlfriend on the other side of the hallway._

_The bell rang and she shut her locker, heading to her first class._

"_Jade, wait up!" she heard a familiar voice calling for her and she was not sure if she wanted to talk to him right now. A little voice inside of her told her that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't deny that this girl flirting with him had affected her._

"_Hey" he said, not so sure if she was okay, since she didn't immediately turn around to greet him._

"_Hey" she said and it sounded a bit harsh, almost like she was mocking his upbeat tone._

_He was confused. Had he done something wrong?_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing" she said, her voice still somehow cold "I have to go to class."_

"_You sure, cause you don't look like…"_

"_Don't you have other things to worry about? Like pretty girls to stare at or flirt with?"_

_Now that she had said it out loud, she actually got angry at him. Why did he have to flirt with other girls when he had her?_

_He was even more confused now, not sure if she was being serious or if this was some sort of joke he didn't get. _

"_Is this because of the girl I was talking to earlier? She's in my Spanish class and I definitely wasn't flirting with…"_

"_Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't notice the way she was smiling at you and flipping her hair. It was more than obvious."_

_He was way too shocked about her sudden outburst of jealousy to come up with good arguments._

"…_Are you being serious?"_

_She was really angry now, what kind of stupid question was that?_

"_Of course I'm being serious, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Why are you screaming at me now, I still don't get the point of this, were you really jealous?"_

_She glared at him, not sure what to say. Would jealousy make her vulnerable too? Probably. But she couldn't deny it anymore._

"_What if I was?"_

"_Well, then it was completely unnecessary, if she was actually flirting with me, I didn't notice it. I really didn't."_

_She looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying, but it didn't look like it. He was looking at her with those chocolate eyes of his and she just had to believe him._

_He saw how her face slowly softened and was relieved. _

"_There's no need for you to be jealous" He stepped closer to her and gave her a quick kiss "There really isn't."_

_She slowly nodded "I really have to go to class now."_

"_Me too, see you at lunch?"_

_She nodded again and watched as he walked down the corridor and vanished. He had possibly been right; there was no need for her to be jealous. But there was still that feeling, and she wasn't so sure if it would be easy to get rid of it. _

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Jesus Christ, my chapters are getting longer and longer. Anyway, I hope you liked this. :)**

**-honey sweet lies: A scissor chapter is planned! :) I had to do a few changes to my original concept, but there was this idea forming in my head after I read your comment and I couldn't help it. So, you're gonna get your scissor chapter! **

**Please review! You know, the more reviews I get, the happier am I, the happier I am, the faster I update… :P God, I feel like I'm blackmailing you people, so I'm stopping this now. xD**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	11. Number ten: Scissors

**Disclaimer: This is getting depressing xD**

**.**

**AN: Sooo… It's a special day today. :D Can you guess? Guessing might be the wrong word actually; you just have to look closely. :P And to celebrate this special day (I'm not telling you what it is, find out yourself :P), you're getting two chapters at once today! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number ten: Scissors**

**.**

**.**

_You don't see a lot of girls running around with scissors like others run around with lip gloss or purses. But if you do, know two things: Said girl has to be something special. And scissors are sharp, look out. _

_._

_._

"Um, Jade?"

"What?"

She was currently messing up my entire RV, throwing things out of drawers and putting different things inside of them afterwards. But most of my stuff was sprawled out on the floor.

How do I discreetly tell my girlfriend that I do not approve of her messing around with every single item I own?

"Would you… what… how… why?"

"I'm looking for something" was her short answer, her voice sounding pretty dull, cause her upper half was currently under my bed.

"But…" I tried again.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up afterwards."

I sighed. Knowing Jade, she would _not _clean up afterwards, and knowing me I probably wouldn't complain.

"Found them!" I suddenly heard coming from under my bed and Jade appeared, hair slightly messed, and how else would it be: a pair of scissors in her hands.

"You messed up my entire RV, only cause you were looking for a pair of scissors? You have like, sixty of those!"

She looked at me threateningly, pointing towards me with her pair of scissors. I immediately put my hands up in surrender and had to grin.

"They're my favorites. And I only have 37. Stop exaggerating. "

Yeah, _only _37. I had to resist from laughing, cause laughing when Jade has a pair of scissors in her hands is not the best thing to do. Believe me.

"Sorry. Why were they under my bed anyway?" I started to wonder.

"Don't know. I'm just happy I got them back."

"How come you seem to love those things more than you love me?" I joked, playfully taking them away from her.

"Give 'em back!" she screeched, throwing herself at me and I quickly gave them to her, cause I had no interest in being stabbed.

Of course I had not been serious when I said she loved her scissors more than me, but they definitely played a huge part in her life, which was slightly worrying me, to be honest.

But this was the tenth thing I had learned about Jade West. If you're going out with her, you have to put up with a serious rival: her scissors.

_.*._

_*.*_

"_Why are you redecorating your locker?" _

_She turned her head just to see him standing there, leaning onto the locker next to hers. They both had a free period right now that was why she decided to make a few changes to her locker, since not a lot of people were around._

"_Don't know. I felt like it."_

_Her locker had been dark shades of blue and grey until now, but currently half of it was covered in plain black paint, the other half still waiting to be colored. _

_He wasn't really sure what to think of her new locker design. Plain black? Was this some sort of mood swing thing? _

_He watched her as she carefully applied the rest of the paint, seeming absolutely concentrated not to spill anything. As soon as she was done, he frowned. _

"_Looks…interesting."_

_She can't help but chuckle slightly._

"_I'm not done yet, genius." _

_He looked around for anything she could possibly want to put on it, cause except for the can of black paint and the two of them the hallway was completely empty._

_She saw his observing gaze and smirked._

"_Well, if you wanna see the finished locker, you'll have to wait. I'm gonna finish it tomorrow morning in peace, so nobody can distract me."_

_He put on a fake pout._

"_Come on, just tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."_

_She just stuck her tongue out at him and left. Well, that probably meant he'd have to wait. _

_._

_When he walked into school the other day, the first thing he saw was her locker. Her not so plain black anymore locker. At first he thought she had added different colored paint to it, since it was somehow flashing in various colors. _

_Only when he got closer to her locker, he saw that it was neither paint nor anything else which would pass for normal. _

_Her locker was covered in scissors. In different colored, sharp scissors, whose blades were slightly sparkling in the light of the early sun. _

_He stopped right in front of it, somewhat dumbfounded. Why on earth would she cover her locker in scissors? He slowly ran his finger over one of them, which was sticking out in a dangerous looking way. _

_He started to grin. It actually made sense. He felt like the locker was talking to him through its appearance, resembling her in a really interesting way. _

_It said: "Don't even dare to open me, back off."_

_As she returned to the hallway, fresh coffee in her hands, she saw him standing at her locker, running his hands over her little masterpiece. _

"_You like it?" she asked, coming up to him, smirking._

_He just turned to face her and smirked back._

"_Scissors? Really?"_

_Her expression got a little more serious, almost insecure._

"_So you don't like it?"_

_He smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"_It's perfect."_

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Yup that's it. I'm not such a fan of this chapter, tbh, I think I could've done better things with this topic. But there's another chapter for you to read today anyway. Maybe that'll make up for this one. :)**

**Well, please review anyways! :D**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	12. Number eleven: Smiling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :/ **

**.**

**AN: A second chapter today. :) Cause I like celebrating things. :P**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number eleven: Smiling**

**.**

**.**

_She has such a beautiful smile; it's almost a pity that she doesn't seem to be willing to share it with the rest of the world._

_._

_._

"Smile for me?"

I chuckled at her glare.

"No."

"Come on, just for one picture. Please?"

By now she was glaring so hard, she would've scared several people to death. It was kinda hilarious so I took a picture.

"Stop that- Beck, seriously, put that camera away!" she covered her face with both her hands.

"Only if you smile at me. Come on Jadey, just once."

I took a photo of her, curled up on my couch, face covered with her hands.

"Okay, first: Don't call me Jadey" the curled up ball said "and anyways: I'm not some sort of pet or brainless model, who just smiles on demand."

I sighed. Well, then I guess I would have to make her smile.

"Knock-knock."

"Knock it off."

I laughed. "Witty wordplay."

"Wasn't intended. I'm just funny by nature I guess" she said dryly.

Since my knock-knock joke hadn't worked, I'd have to think of something else.

"Coffee."

She looked at me questionably.

"Scissors?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm listing things you like to make you smile. Let's see… burritos?"

By now she was smirking, but I didn't count that as a smile. I wanted to see one of her true, genuine smiles, one not a lot of people get to see. It was mostly me, who she smiled at, sometimes Cat and maybe even André.

"This is getting hard… singing?"

Her facial expression softened a little, but she wasn't smiling yet.

"You can do better."

"Ok… Cat, when she's not talking about her brother?"

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch a little.

"Tori in pain?"

"Good one, go on."

I got closer to her, till our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Me?"

And that was when she obviously couldn't resist from smiling, her face lighting up in the most beautiful way. I leaned in to kiss her and forgot completely about the photo I primarily had wanted to take.

That was the eleventh thing I had learned about Jade West. Her smiles were rare, private, but so stunningly beautiful that I didn't care that she kept them to herself most of the time. Or maybe it was that what made them so beautiful.

.*.

*.*

"_Here you go" he said and handed her a coffee._

_They were sitting at lunch; it was a beautiful day in LA with lots of sunshine and only a few clouds. _

_She started sipping her coffee, but not even that could put her into a better mood. It had been quite a hard day for her. She had lost the lead in a play to Cat, and although the little, redheaded girl was her best friend and she somehow was happy for her, she still envied her a little. In addition to that she had already been in a bad mood when she had left her house this morning, after getting into a fight with her mother at breakfast. It was nothing new, but still._

_He could see she wasn't this happy that day, since not even coffee would help. He wasn't quite sure how and if he should try to cheer her up. Of course he knew that Cat had gotten the lead in the play instead of her, but that hadn't been the first time someone had been better than her. So he figured, there had to be something else behind this, something that could not be solved with coffee. _

"_Hey" he said, taking her hand and obviously bringing her back to reality. She had been somewhat spaced out._

_She felt how he took her hand and snapped away from her thoughts. She wasn't quite sure if he had asked her something so she just looked at him expectantly._

"_You don't seem very happy today. It's not all about this play, is it?"_

_She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth, cause it was a bit ridiculous._

"_Yeah, it's… the sun. I know that probably sounds really stupid."_

_He didn't really know what to say, since that was quite a unique statement._

"_So, you're saying the sun puts you in a bad mood?" _

"_No… it's just, I really hate it when the sun is shining _while _I'm in a bad mood, you know? It feels like the weather is mocking me. And that just makes it worse."_

_He is a bit surprised, cause what she had just said, had actually made some sort of sense. _

"_Well then, let's pray for some rain, shall we?"_

_They both knew that was a weird thing to say, but when only seconds later the first raindrops started landing on their heads and on their food, he was convinced for a moment that he had superpowers. _

_While all the other students were desperately trying to get somewhere, where they wouldn't get wet, the two of them stayed at their place, enjoying the feeling of rain on their skin._

"_You in a better mood now?" he asked, smirking cause of the perplex look on her face. _

_It was then when she started smiling. And though the sun was now covered by a bunch of clouds, he could swear he had seen it again for a second. This was different from all the other girls' smiles, the smiles given away like they were nothing. This was something special, something truly beautiful, and something you didn't get to see every day._

"_You just made it rain." she said, still smiling._

"_You just made it rain" she repeated and now her smile turned into laughter. _

_She couldn't resist from laughing and only a few seconds later he joined her._

_It must've looked pretty stupid; the two of them sitting in the rain, laughing, but she couldn't care less._

_He ignored the looks from the other students, who probably must've thought they were crazy. As long as he could see her smile, or even laugh, everything would be alright he figured. _

_._

_._

_._

**AN: That was a pretty weird chapter. :P I hoped you liked it though. :D**

**Please review! Reviews light up my days you know. So, let's make a deal: Imaginary cupcakes for everyone, who leaves a review. You okay with that? :P**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	13. Number twelve: Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dan Schneider does. I hate him for it. :P**

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number twelve: Hate**

**.**

**.**

_She certainly hates a lot of things, but what she hates most are people telling her what and what not to hate. Don't do that, she might hate you for it. _

_._

_._

"Ugh, why do we have to watch this?"

Jade was sitting on my couch, arms crossed, glaring at the TV screen as if she was expecting it to explode any moment. It didn't though.

"Cause it's funny to watch and a nice distraction from that horror-killer-blood thing you made me watch _two times _last week" I shivered slightly. That movie still haunted my dreams.

"Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not; I just don't see how it's entertaining to watch a guy chopping people's heads off with an axe. And what's so bad about Celebrities under Water anyway? I thought you liked seeing famous people drown."

She frowned. "They never actually drown. Unfortunately, they only _almost _drown."

I had to chuckle "Thank God, or else Hollywood would be out of celebrities soon."

"Ugh, like anyone needs those snobby, bleached blond bitches with that fake smile and fake everything. I hate them."

"Come on, you don't even know them" I made a weak attempt to keep Jade from hating on strangers.

"Oh, so now I can't hate them? Have you looked at them? Do you seriously think that any part of their bodies has _not _seen a cosmetic surgeon?"

"I never said that, I just said that that's their decision and not a reason for you to hate on..."

"I hate on what- or whoever I want" she interrupted me, turning her attention back to the screen.

A thought crossed my mind and I quickly reached over to my desk, where I suspected that piece of paper I had written a long time ago.

"What's that?" Jade immediately asked as soon as I found what I had been looking for.

I grinned and handed it to her, amused by the confusion that instantly spread across her face.

She looked at me with a bank expression. "Is that really what I think it is? You made a list of things I hate?"

I nodded, not sure how she would react. It was a pretty long list, I might have to add.

"You do know that there are like, thousands of things missing? Give me a pen."

And so I watched my girlfriend adding random things to my What-Jade-Hates list, while I kept watching Celebrities under Water.

And it was like the most normal thing in the world when she asked me for two more pieces of paper to write on, cause she just couldn't express all her hatred on one single piece of paper.

This was the twelfth thing I had learned about Jade West. She hated so many things that it was difficult to keep track of them all, but it probably was one of the things, which made her so different from everyone else.

.*.

*.*

_They were walking through the park one afternoon, something they rarely did. She simply wasn't the type for romantic walks and he knew that._

_When they decided to rest at a small pond they had discovered, he picked up a few little flowers and proceeded to tuck them into her hair._

_She froze a little "What are you doing?"_

_He was a bit taken aback "...I'm putting flowers in your hair?"_

"_Why?"_

_He desperately looked for a good response._

"_Cause they're pretty just like you?" he finally said with a small grin, earning a slightly smaller grin from her._

"_I hate flowers" she then muttered, tucking them out of her hair again and throwing them into the small pond._

_He was confused. How could a girl possibly hate flowers?_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause they're annoying. And clichéd."_

_She continued to rip small flowers apart and threw them into the pond._

"_No clichés, I got it" he said with a smirk and put his arm around her shoulders._

"_Yeah, like stupid love songs or colors like pink and yellow. Or rainbows. God, I hate rainbows."_

_He tried not to laugh while she kept listing things she hated, those things constantly getting weirder and more random._

"_...stuffed animals, ice cream, mustard, lullabies, the way fish smells on a hot summer day, babies..."_

_She could go on with this list for days, weeks even and she had to admit, she was impressed that he actually was willing to listen to her little rant._

"_...cilantro, girls who talk in the bathroom, twins, people in general, green soup, the number nine, Sinjin Van Cleef, do you know that guy? I swear he's so annoying..."_

_By now he had given up on taking notes inside his head, she was listing way too many things for him to keep track of. So he just listened to her ranting about different things, something you didn't get to do every day. _

"_...people who put ketchup on hotdogs make me wanna puke, wet doorknobs, Christmas, holidays in general, those tiny bikinis that make you look like a total slut, the word 'moist'..."_

_After about ten minutes her little speech stopped for a minute and she was only mentioning a few hated things every minute or so. _

_He continued to listen to her, even though there would have been enough time for him to say something now. He didn't feel the need to. _

_And as stupid as it might sound, he would pick the sound of her hating on the most random things over what any other girl might have to say anytime._

_._

_._

_._

**AN: Uff. Sorry for the lack of updates the last month! The school year's coming to an end and I have so many tests and exams... :/**

**Well, I'm actually pretty sad right now, cause I realized that there's only one chapter left for this story! Although I can't wait to write that one, cause I have a feeling that it's gonna be really cute :D**

**Please review! It makes me smile ;)**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	14. Number thirteen: Please

**Disclaimer: Victorious doesn't belong to me. *sadness***

* * *

><p><em>13 things to know about Jade West<em>

_._

_._

**Number thirteen: Please**

**.**

**.**

_Jade West never says please, not even if she knows someone pretty well. Deal with it. _

_._

_However, the exception proves the rule sometimes._

_._

_._

"Bless you."

Jade only glared at me, reaching for the box of tissues.

"I hate being sick."

I gently played with strands of her hair, while she blew her nose, which was already bright red, thanks to the cold she'd been having for about 2 days. She kinda looked like Rudolph the Reindeer, but if I'd told her that, she'd have chopped my head off.

Unfortunately, she was already angry enough at me, cause I insisted on taking care of her, despite knowing that she hated other people seeing her sick.

"You want me to make you some tea?"

"Coffee."

I sighed.

"Jade, we've been through this; you can't have coffee when you're sick."

She groaned.

"I can have coffee whenever I want, so go make me some."

"What's the magic word?" I teased her on purpose, cause, let's be honest, teasing this girl was one of the most entertaining things to do. Ever.

"I'm sick, so get off your lazy ass and make me some coffee? Now?"

"Rude."

She only scowled.

"And unfortunately wrong" I added, causing her to glare at me again.

"You really want to argue with me when I'm sick?" she asked and I grinned.

"Yeah, cause that's like the only chance for me to win for once."

"You're such an idiot" she mumbled and closed her eyes, obviously tired.

"Just say the magic word, it's not that hard. It starts with a P."

The smirk was literally wiped off my face, when a pillow hit me, surprisingly unerring for a sick Jade, who usually was a kinda bad target.

"I'm making you some tea" I said as I stood up, putting the pillow down on her bed again.

"Coffee" I heard her again, just as I was about to close the door to her room behind me. I turned around and looked at her expectantly.

She scowled, but mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that" I answered with a smirk, teasing her even more, though I knew it wasn't the best time to piss her off.

"Please" she finally said, looking up at me with those stunning blue-green eyes of hers and, seriously, how should I say "no" to that?

So I went down the stairs, into her kitchen, brewing an entire pot of coffee, cause taking care of Jade requires lots of the dark beverage. Not only for her, but also for me, since I'm the one who will have to stay up all night, waiting for sick Jade to finally fall asleep. Which usually happens around 3 am, and I'm not the kind of person who just manages to stay up until 3 in the morning.

And while I was waiting for the coffee to brew, I just couldn't help but think about how whipped I actually was. It only took one single, little word from a girl to make me drop all of my arguments and do whatever she wanted me to, just to make her happy.

And going up the stairs again, two hot cups of coffee in my hands, I realized that it was all worth it.

Cause this was the thirteenth and last thing of major importance I had learned about Jade West. I might be whipped and do whatever she says as soon as the infamous magic word leaves her mouth, but it's all worth it.

It really is.

.*.

*.*

_They had their first big fight. _

_Looking at it now, neither of them could remember how it had started, but concerning her jealousy issues, it had probably been because of some other girl._

_She didn't know for how long they had been fighting, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she would sure as hell not be the one to give in. Cause if there was one thing she remembered about the origin of their fight, then it was that he had started it._

_He was not going to be the one to apologize. It was always her who started those little arguments about every girl he was talking to, or only looking at, and it had only been a question of time until this turned into a serious fight. _

_But he also knew that she wasn't going to apologize either, she was just as stubborn as him, even_ _**more**__ stubborn than him. So he decided that for once, he would be the reasonable one, trying to fix things again. Of course she'd have to apologize too; he was just going to make the first step and come to her house._

_She was alone at home, when the doorbell rang and when she opened it, she was slightly surprised to see him. Of course she had been hoping he would be the one to give in, but honestly; she hadn't expected it._

"_Can I come in?" was all he said and she opened the door a little further, inviting him in. _

_She led him upstairs into her room, where he had been so many times. It all seemed so stupid to him now, this entire fight. Why would he risk everything he had with her, just because both of them were too stubborn to apologize?_

_She still didn't say anything, even when they were in her room, her sitting on her bed. He was standing there, somehow awkwardly, waiting for her to say something._

"_Look..." he finally started "I'm sorry, okay?"_

_He didn't even know what he was apologizing for, since neither of them remembered, but it was a start._

"_What for?" she asked, looking at him, and he could swear there was a hint of a smirk on her face._

_He ran his hand through his hair, looking for an answer, before finally deciding to tell her the truth._

"_I... can't remember. But I must've done something wrong or else we wouldn't be in that situation, right?"_

_As stupid as it might sound, she had to admit that she was relieved. Not only, because he said he was sorry, but also because he couldn't remember the source of their fight either. _

"_Me neither" she grinned and it amused her to see relief on his face too. _

"_But I'm sorry too" she mumbled as she stood up to kiss him for the first time in more than a week. _

_She felt happy, when he kissed her back and pulled her into a hug afterwards. _

"_Never leave me" she mumbled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her even tighter._

"_Please."_

_He was surprised to hear that word coming from her, she never said please. And it usually didn't bother him; it was something he had learned to love about her. _

_Like her never saying thank you. _

_Or avoiding the word 'love' and overusing the word 'hate'. _

_Her constant jealousy, behind which she hid her insecurity, her saying 'no' all the time, her singing, her love for coffee, her weird family, her crazy obsession with scissors. _

_Her rare smiles and even rarer tears. _

"_Never" he whispered, not letting her know how much this simple 'please' had meant to him._

_It was less than a mumble, maybe it was just her lips moving against his chest. But it was more than he had ever asked for._

"_**...Thank you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AN: Wow. I guess... I'm done. O.o**

**I feel kinda emotional now. It's gonna take a while for me to realize that this story is actually over now... *cries***

**This was so much fun to write. I wanna thank everyone, who reviewed this, favorite this, or whatever. You guys are awesome. **

**:D**

**So, I guess it's time to leave me your last reviews. :/ I hope the last chapter didn't disappoint you, I tried my best :)**

**Love, happiness and cupcakes,**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**

**.**

**PS: If you love me and wanna tell me how amazing I am (jk, I'm a dork xD), you can visit my tumblr and leave some love or questions in the askbox. I'd appreciate it very much :D**

My url is: moves-like-gillies . tumblr . com (Just without the spaces ;))


End file.
